daddys gone crazy
by Ninja Onnanoko
Summary: A investigation into why Kazuyas father is a lunatic.Based on the events that occured during kazuyas childhood.


**DADDY'S GONE CRAZY**

**Hi folks this is my first story. I hope you enjoy it , if you don't it is ok to say so but please do NOT send flames as I will ignore and immediately hit DELETE. And I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN Namco does and besides you're a bloody dimwit if you try to sue me.**

**I**n a small town called Nikko there was a wealthy family who owned a family business. Most residents of this little town said that 'they're the creepiest people I've ever met'. Heihachi was an eccentric man with a weird 'trident' hairdo that looked like the letter 'W' make that 'W' for weird. Kazuya was withdrawn and kept to himself. He was withdrawn because he was bullied at school and at home by his father who was cruel and merciless. Kazuya was bullied because he often wore purple and had a strange hairdo like his father which looked like he had his head flushed down the toilet and his purple outfits led people to believe that Kazuya was a homosexual yet he actually liked girls. Fortunately the inhabitants of Nikko liked Jinpachi much to Heihachi's dismay because Jinpachi had a personality that made him friendly and well known in the community. People who were lucky enough to meet him enjoyed his company.

**T**hen one night Heihachi promised Kazuya a 'father-son outing' to Tokyo. Kazuya thought it was fun for he hadn't been to Tokyo before. Yet Kazuya smelled a rat, his father wasen't usually this nice!. 'Otosan ,why are you so nice tonight, I'm tired, can't we go to Tokyo tomorrow morning?' Kazuya yawned. 'no,no, theres something I want you to see' Heihachi said gruffly.'now?' Kazuya exclaimed , his almond eyes widened. Kazuya eventually gave in after hesitating for a while, he had had a long day practising Mishima style Karate with his grandfather in Honmaru where they always practised.

**H**eihachi and Kazuya then hopped into a Cadillac that was bought from a Yakuza boss. By then Kazuya was beginning to nod off to sleep. Heihachi let him fall asleep after all he had planned to wake Kazuya up and throw him off a cliff and tell him to climb back up like a lion cub if ever Kazuya wanted to be his predecessor in taking over the Mishima Zaibatsu.

**U**nfortunately it was a stormy night and Kazuya was often frightened awake by the rolls of thunder that shook the earth beneath them, which threatened to foil Heihachis plan.' Can we stop at a Minshuku before we go to Tokyo Otosan?'Kazuya moaned.'Why? Tokyos not _that_far away' Heihachi replied. Kazuya grumbled something in Japanese and fell asleep.

**3AM**

'**K**azuya' 'KAZUYA, OKITE KUDASAI!'Heihachi growled. ' are we at Tokyo now?' Kazuya piped up his eyes round with excitement' ah, no, I'm afraid the cars broken down' Heihachi said with fake disappointment while hiding a satisfied smile 'Good I'm going back to sleep' Kazuya yawned 'we can't stay here, we have to call a mechanic!' Heihachi said gruffly. Kazuya sighed it was raining heavily and he haden't bought his umbrella with him. But Heihachi had grabbed him by the arm and was dragging him out into the cold,wet night. 'Dad ,'Dad,what are you doing? where are we going?' kazuya cried as Heihachi carried Kazuya through a forest of cryptomeria trees.

'**T**his isn't where you would find a mechanic Dad!' Kazuya shrieked having to put up with his fathers vicelike grip. 'We won't be worrying about that tonight I've got a better idea' Heihachi grinned evilly. Kazuya looked as though he had seen a ghost . Heihachi suddenly took hold of Kazuya by the neck. Now boy I want you to listen ,when I throw you off this cliff I want to climb back up , understood?' Heihachi barked at his son . 'But ..., I don't understand' Kazuya muttered quietly 'FRIGHTENED EH?' Heihachi roared with determination as he hung Kazuyas tiny limp body over the cliff 'let go off me you silly old fart!' Kazuya squealed with horror as he kicked his dad in the face his big toe stuck up Heihachis nostril. Heihachi just smirked and hurled Kazuya into the gully.

**3.30AM**

**A**fter being thrown off a cliff Kazuya fell unconscious due to shock his body was impaled on a sharp bit of a tree trunk that slid down the gully earlier in the night. A devil who had seen the whole fiasco swooped down not long after Kazuya had been killed and carried him off to a empty cave. The devil thought Heihachi was the most insane human it had ever laid its eyes on.When Kazuya woke up he noticed he was somewhere dark and damp and he had a feeling he was being watched and he could smell smoke but nothing was burning. he looked around and suddenly noticed a red pair, no wait three red eyes staring at him 'Huh? Kazuya was curious as to what the devil was but his body was too weak to investigate it properly. 'curious eh?' a deep booming voice almost incoherent asked Kazuya 'who said that?' Kazuya replied . A sound of claws on stone moved towards Kazuya 'I did'Devil said examining Kazuya closely. 'What are you?' Kazuya asked curiously .Devil let out a loud chuckle which sounded like a sonic boom that made Kazuya jump ' quite surprising for a mortal like you to not know what I am, yet you're just a young human , I'm the devil' Devil replied smugly 'whats a mortal and a human?' Kazuya asked frustrated by the devil using words that he didn't know'oh sorry for using words you don't know , its what you used to be' Devil said grinning as he leaned over Kazuya 'I still don't understand' Kazuya said as he winced in agony as Devil picked him up 'don't worry Kazuya you'll be fine I'm going to be inside you for the rest of your life and from now on you will never die and everything will be as it was but I will be with you for protection especially from that madman of a father you've got' Devil said.

**7AM**

**w**hen Kazuya woke up he felt strange , peculiarly enough he had stopped bleeding and he didn't feel weak anymore. Kazuya decided to climb up the cliff which he acclompished but his dad had gone so devil Kazuya took form and flew back to Nikko.

Well thats all I could write. I decided this is going to be a one shot but that could change.


End file.
